Baphomet
Baphomet is one of the five Titanids, representing Chaos. Story Primal Chaos One of the Multiverse's first inhabitants, Baphomet's thousand stomachs would become the base for structures such as Inferno or Paradiso due to their Soul-trapping abilities. In constant conflict with Demon Gods, mortal beings, and other Titans, viewing them as pests, food and rivals respectively, Baphomet posed a threat to the entire existence. Settling in one of her own Stomach-realms known as Umbra, Baphomet ruled alongside her progeny, Lumioreans. She would eventually be overpowered by the united front of Queen Sheba and King Solomon who banished her from Umbra; and in her weakened state, she was sealed away in a metaphysical prison by her sister Promethea herself. Prelude to Revival Baphomet attempted to free herself several times, including by taking control of Vanilla who bound herself to Felarya, one of her many stomach-realms, twisting said realm in the process; however, she was surprisingly defeated by the intervention of Myrtil Erudessa who used Harmony to sever her connection to Vanilla, allowing the latter to recover and returning Baphomet to her sealed slumber. However, it was Jacen of Rubelion, a chaotic mage, who managed, almost by chance, to uncover Baphomet's secret cage - and to break him, due to his innate hatred of prisons and chains. Finally freed from Promethea's chains, Baphomet started devouring once more - albeit on a much smaller scale due to her reduced strength, slowly regaining strength alongside Jacen - and having a Future Child with him, Mithra of Rubelion. Appearance Baphomet was only seen in her weakened human appearance, with darker skin, dark green eyes and black hair, adorned with massive horns. Although she prefers to be naked, Jacen has taught her to wear human clothing - mainly punk-styled clothing, to fit his own tastes. Her true form was said to dwarf galaxies in size. Personality Baphomet is impatient, impulsive, domineering, feral and constantly adapting to the world around her, a terrifying alpha predator who believes that the world is hers to consume. A being so ancient and terrifying that even demons fear her - and Angra Mainyu itself is unable to affect her - she is truly merciless and beast-like. Few people are able to approach her without dying, these people being Jacen and his succubi. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Acknowledged by Promethea as the tallest and strongest Titan, of her own admission, Baphomet is so immensely powerful that she cannot be sealed in any material place - as a point of reference, Xelias was able to use a black hole to seal Antimeta, but according to Promethea, this is impossible with Baphomet as she would merely break through the black hole. * Metaphysical Prison: Baphomet possesses over a thousand stomachs, each with various properties. She can separate them from her body and sculpt them in order to create entire Planes. Planes thus created cannot be escaped by most standard ways, including through Planeswalking. Storylines * Felaryan Epic features her mere presence as a central antagonist. * Lucifer Rising mentions her. Trivia * Baphomet is an ancient idol, associated with legends of the Devil in Christian theology, and equated with the image of the goat in traditional imagery. * Baphomet's traditional reversed pentacle, representing her powers, has no actual ties to demonic magic, despite demons often drawing from her dormant power to perform their own abilities. Category:Character Category:Felarya Category:Interra Category:Single Plane Category:Titan